


something so precious about this

by champagneboyband



Series: let's tell the world || canon compliant [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Kink Meme, M/M, The X Factor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneboyband/pseuds/champagneboyband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He wonders how long this will last. Not the sex itself – he knows neither of them are going last very long at all, if he's honest – but </i>this<i>, the closeness of Harry and the perfect way they seem to fit together and understand each other. He's only known him about three months, but he already can't imagine not having Harry in his life. That should probably scare him, should probably send him running for the hills, but it doesn't. Somehow, it doesn't scare him at all. If anything, it just makes him want to hold on tighter.</i></p><p>x-factor era, harry and louis try to have sex for the first time || part one of a canon compliant series</p>
            </blockquote>





	something so precious about this

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i wrote this for a combination of two-ish prompts?? [this one](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=233386#t233386) on the 2015 kink meme, which was prompted by [this post](http://steampunklouis.tumblr.com/post/120906013982/im-always-stuck-on-louis-shaking-while-he) on [steampunklouis](http://steampunklouis.tumblr.com/)' blog...
> 
> if you're like me and like lots of context in your canon fics, this takes place at the start of x factor week three, aka a day after [this ridiculous mess](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jSL6YGneaJo) was filmed.
> 
> i hope you like it! title from hozier's "[from eden](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cI0wUoCLnLk)".
> 
>  **disclaimer** – this contains fictional representations of real people. none of the events present in this story are true, and i receive no financial benefit from writing this.

Louis scratches his fingers over the back of his head and blows out a frustrated breath through his lips, listless and bored and buzzing with restless energy as he stands in the doorway of their shared room.

The other three boys have gone off somewhere with a few of the other finalists, shopping on a rare and precious day off from rehearsals, and Louis needs someone to pay attention to him. He'd declined their invitation to come with, because Harry had hung back as well, and it's been over a week since they had any amount of time alone together that wasn't just a few stolen moments in a storage cupboard. And he'd thought, well...he'd sort of assumed that Harry was staying home for the same reason.

But now Harry's laying sprawled out on his bunk, feet propped up on a pillow as he taps away at his mobile, headphones planted firmly in his ears and decidedly _not_ giving Louis the attention that he needs. He watches from the doorway for another moment, bouncing on his toes, before he gives up and comes into the room. 

“Hey,” he says, flopping down stomach-first onto the bunk next to Harry, body half covering his. He reaches up to tug one earbud away from Harry's head, fingers poking at his temple. “I'm bored.”

“So go watch telly or something,” Harry tells him, raising an eyebrow and twitching away from Louis' prodding fingers. “I'm busy.”

“Doing what?” Louis asks persistently, shuffling closer over top of him, fingers worming up under the hem of his shirt to pet at the soft skin of his stomach.

“I'm just...I'm listening to next week's song,” Harry tells him, eyes sliding shut as he feels Louis' hands move over his sides. He swallows heavily, throat bobbing. “Trying to – to learn my solo.”

“Can it wait?” Louis asks quietly, nudging his nose against the underside of Harry's chin, tongue darting out to lick at his earlobe. “Because I'm bored _and_ horny, just so you know. It's a very dangerous combination.”

“Sounds like it,” Harry says, fingers fumbling against his phone as Louis slides a leg between his, pushing his half-hard cock against Harry's hip.

“I'm sure you'll find some way to save us all,” Louis says, using his front teeth to nip at the skin of Harry's jaw.

Harry's ridiculously easy for him, is the thing, and it doesn't take more than a few carefully-placed touches to get him to melt into Louis on even the busiest of days – he nearly came in his pants the first time Louis tugged him into a dark corner of the studio and sucked a lovebite into the pale column of his throat – but it's especially easy to get him going now, when they've got a whole afternoon free and no one around to interrupt them for hours. Sure enough, it only takes a few seconds before Harry's dropping his phone against his chest, angling his head to give Louis more room to work his mouth over his skin.

Louis makes an appreciative noise in the back of his throat, sliding further over Harry so he can really work the mark into a proper, deep shade of red, flat chest pressing hard against his. He rocks his hips down against Harry's, feeling the buzz of it run through his body and down to his toes, making him hot and itchy all over as Harry's clumsy, too-big hands reach around to ruck his shirt up at his back.

“You want to try again?” Louis asks then, heart racing as he presses his nose against the space behind Harry's ear, the smell of him heady and intoxicating, cheap pound-shop shampoo and the sharp sting of boyish sweat.

“Try what?” Harry asks, voice deep and distracted as Louis pushes his shirt up to his chest, fingers pressing into the soft divots of his ribs.

“Sex,” Louis tells him, pulling back to look him in the eye. “Like...all the way.” He bends to kiss him, and Harry's tongue pushes into his mouth eagerly, running over the backs of his teeth like he's trying to memorise every inch of Louis' mouth. Harry always kisses like this, like he's drowning, like he can't control himself, and Louis wonders if that's because he's so young or if it's just because he's Harry, if that's how he'll always kiss. His voice is quieter, more shy as he pulls away. “I want you, for real this time.”

Louis likes having things inside him a little too much, is the thing. It surprised him how much, actually, the first time he tried to do it like this with Harry. He'd never been with a boy before, not like this, not in anything other than in imagining the hard press of a cock where there wasn't one as he laid stretched out over his girlfriend, eyes clenched tight as he tried to picture the firm plane of a muscled abdomen instead of the softness of her chest. He'd never had anything inside him before other than his own fingers, quiet and scared and coming so hard he shook as he experimented with one, then two, then three in the dark safety of his own bedroom back home. Nothing, that is, until he met Harry.

The first time they'd tried to have sex, Louis had come undone before Harry even had the chance to get so much as a second finger in him, heart racing and teeth clenching as he buried his red face in the crook of Harry's neck, embarrassed apologies falling from his lips. Harry had just kissed him softly and reassured him, told him it was alright, that he didn't mind, but now, Louis is more than determined to make this happen. He wants it, and he wants it to be good for Harry, too.

“Yeah,” Harry says, licking his lips as he stares up at Louis from where he's sprawled out against the pillows, already looking pulled-out and overwhelmed. “Yeah, okay, please.”

“Okay,” Louis says, softly, like he's reassuring himself, then again, louder, “Okay.”

He sits back so he can pull his shirt over his head, nervous fingers fumbling at the button of his loose chinos for a moment before Harry's hand settles over his, big and warm and squeezing gently.

“Hey, slow down,” Harry tells him, struggling to sit up where Louis' still straddling his hips. “We can, like...go slow, okay? Even if it doesn't happen today. We don't have to rush it. We have time to work up to it.”

Louis takes a shaky breath in, nodding his head slightly, heart racing in his throat as he watches Harry tug his own shirt off. He doesn't know why Harry gets him so keyed up like this. He likes to sort of tease Harry for how eager he is all the time, but Louis would be lying to himself if he pretended like he doesn't have it at least as bad. It's not...if and when this finally happens, it's not going to be his first time. He's eighteen years old, and it's not like he's never _been_ with anyone before, but being with Harry feels like a revelation, like he's discovering sex for the first time in his life, like he's going through puberty all over again.

When Harry reaches out for him, tugging him close against his chest so he can kiss his way up Louis' neck, Louis lets out a quiet noise that would send him into a rush of embarrassment were there anyone else around to hear. Harry, though...Harry likes the noises he makes when they're fooling around, has told him as much when they're curled up together in the quiet hush of their bed, sharing a pillow and whispering with their heads pressed close together as they try not to wake the sleeping boys around them. He lets out another soft whimper against Harry's ear when he feels one of Harry's hands slide around to cup his bum, tugging him closer so that their chests are pressed together.

It's just...living like this, in each other's pockets, Harry's smell sticking to his clothes wherever he goes, the taste of his skin lingering on Louis' tongue, the warmth of his hands just a hair's breadth away at any given moment. It's almost too much sometimes.

Louis' hands tremble against Harry's back as Harry reaches down to pop the button on his loose chinos, digging his nails into Harry's skin when he feels him get a hand in his pants, strong fingers wrapping around his cock and tugging it free.

His breath shudders in his chest, rutting up into Harry's fist once, involuntary little thrust of his hips when he feels Harry's hand gripping him, firm and masculine even though he's still a kid, really, even though he's still all soft around the edges. 

“Want it. I want you.”

“Okay, hold on,” Harry says, voice quiet in the still air of the room. He's nervous, Louis can tell that much by the tone of his voice, and that makes Louis feel a bit better about this, that tiny reminder that Harry doesn't really know what he's doing any better than Louis does. “Get...take your trousers off, okay? It'll be easier like that.”

It takes all his willpower, practically, to pull away from Harry and shuffle back on his knees, pulling his trousers and pants off in a tangle and kicking them to the end of the bed. Harry takes the chance to slip from the bed, closing the bedroom door all the way and locking it for good measure before pulling his own sweats down off his hips and bending to fish around in his medicine bag for a condom and the little pot of Vaseline they'd used last time.

“How should we...I mean, what way is best, do you think?” Harry asks once he's got them in hand, standing next to the bed, unsure expression on his face as his cock bobs ridiculously in front of him. 

Louis lets out a helpless little giggle at the sight of him, covering his smile with his hand as he falls back against the pillows. The shaky bundle of nerves in his stomach seems to have calmed somewhat, and he reminds himself that this is  _Harry_ , slightly awkward and endearingly small and pink-lipped and gorgeous and  _his_ . 

“What – ” Harry starts, letting out a confused laugh, cocking his head to the side. “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing,” Louis says, shaking his head in spite of his smile. “This is...very serious business, sex. Very serious. And very sexy.”

Harry laughs then too, dropping the gel and condom next to the pillow so he can flop on top of Louis, snuffling into his skin and worming his fingers up Louis' sides playfully.

“You're ridiculous, basically,” Harry tells him, biting down against one of Louis' collarbones. “I don't think you're supposed to laugh during sex. I don't think it's supposed to be _funny_.”

“Who cares what you're supposed to do?” Louis asks, threading his fingers back through Harry's hair. He pulls him down to press a closed-mouth kiss to his lips. “You're my best friend. I'm allowed to laugh at my best friend. That's half the reason I hang out with you, after all.”

“Half?” Harry asks, grinning down at him. “What's the other half, then?”

“You have a really nice mouth,” Louis says, running his thumb over Harry's bottom lip. “And really nice hair and really nice hands. But especially because you have a really nice cock.”

“That's a lot of really nice things,” Harry says, lacing their fingers together on the pillow above Louis' head. “I like your really nice things too, by the way.”

“Good, because you're stuck with them,” Louis tells him. “At least until Britain turns on us and decides to kick us to the curb.”

Harry bends to suck at the hollow of his throat, tongue running over the skin there so that Louis can't help but arch his neck back on the pillow and gasp, squeezing at Harry's fingers.

“I think even if they do, I want to stay stuck with you,” Harry says, muffled in Louis' skin, and Louis shivers with the force of his words.

It's then that he becomes aware of the hot press of their cocks, the way Harry's grinding down against him in small, jerky little thrusts, almost like he doesn't even realise he's doing it.

“I'm ready,” Louis tells him, voice shaking again, but this time with how turned on he is, so hard it's almost painful. “God, I want you so bad.”

Louis' still not really used to the way that Harry can make him come apart at the seams like this without even really trying. The kid is young, inexperienced at best, but there's just something about him that gets Louis going like nothing else ever has before. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Harry's the first boy he's ever been with, like he's projecting all his pent-up teen fantasies and secret wet dreams onto this curly-haired cherub-cheeked soft-bodied 16 year old, but Louis doesn't think he's ever wanted anything as much as he wants Harry in this moment.

Maybe, after all, it's just Harry himself that does it for Louis.

Harry takes a deep breath in and nods to himself, releasing one of Louis' hands so he can reach for the little tub of makeshift lube, staring down at Louis' body with his pupils blown wide.

“Hang on,” Louis says, grabbing his wrist as Harry pulls the lid off the jar. “I want...want to try it on top. Sitting on your lap, like earlier.”

“Would that even work?” Harry asks, swallowing hard. “Like...physically?”

“Have you never watched porn before? Of course it would work,” Louis says, rolling his eyes and pushing at Harry's shoulder to get him to move to the side. “Come on, maybe it'll be easier that way or something. You're shorter than me anyway, so it makes sense, right?”

“I guess,” Harry tells him, still looking unsure even as he moves to sit back against the headboard. “But if you're trying to make this like porn, don't think I'm going to like, tie you up or spank you or anything.”

Louis lets out a surprised laugh as he shuffles forward into Harry's lap on his knees, balancing himself with a hand against the wall. “What kind of porn do you  _watch_ , Styles?” he asks, pushing at Harry's chest. “I think you just revealed a bit more about yourself than you meant to there.”

“Shut up,” Harry says, flushing a pretty shade of pink that makes Louis perk up in interest. “It's...nice. I dunno. Whatever.”

“Bondage is _nice_ ,” Louis repeats, raising an eyebrow. “You've got a secret kinky side to you, don't you?”

“Well _I_ don't know what's weird or not,” Harry tells him, blush deepening. “In case you've forgotten, I've never actually, y'know...”

“I know,” Louis says, voice gone uncharacteristically soft and serious at the reminder that this is a first for Harry even more than it is for him. He pushes Harry's hair back off his face and bends forward to kiss beneath his eye to smooth away the worried expression there. “It's not weird, I promise. It's...interesting. And kind of exciting, to be honest, but it's definitely not weird.”

Harry relaxes into his touch, hand fluttering out to run over Louis' side, gripping at the skin there.

“We'll work up to it, though, yeah?” Louis tells him, pulling back slightly so he can meet his eye. “If you _do_ want to do that to me, it's not going to happen on the first time.”

“Oh, not – ” Harry cuts himself off, looking unsure. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth, and Louis reaches forward with gentle fingers to tug it free. “I don't want to do those things to another person, I don't think, if you know what I... Yeah, that's not – ”

“Oh,” Louis says quietly, realisation dawning on him slowly. “ _Oh_ , okay. Yeah, I...I get it. Okay.”

“Okay?” Harry asks, eyes widening slightly, and this conversation is not _at all_ what Louis expected out of this scenario.

“I mean, yeah, I guess, if that's what you want. Just...not now? Not this time,” he says, licking his lips and tugging at Harry's hair. “Is that okay? Like you said, take it slow.”

“Obviously, yeah, I didn't mean...” Harry says, swallowing heavily and shaking his head. “Why are we talking about this right now? I want to have sex with you. Like, normal, awkward teenage sex. Not weird pornstar sex.”

“Less talking, more fucking,” Louis says, nodding his head once. “Couldn't agree more.” 

He lifts up on his knees and drops back down so that Harry's cock slides along the crack of his bum, slipping against his skin and getting him wet enough that he lets out a small grunt, falling forward against Harry's chest with the force of the arousal that spikes through him. Harry rocks up against Louis, fingers tightening on his sides, and Louis nearly comes then and there.

“You should probably, y'know, get to it,” Louis tells him in a strained voice. “If you want this to go off at all, that is.”

“Right, yeah, sorry,” Harry says quietly, fumbling to pick the pot of Vaseline back up, prying the lid off and scooping some onto his fingers. “Is that...enough? D'you think?”

“I don't know, probably,” Louis says, shrugging slightly. “I've never had a cock in me, how am I supposed to know?”

“Good point,” Harry says, laughing under his breath as they both frown down at the gel on his fingers. “I guess we'll just like, figure it out as we go, or something.”

“Now or never,” Louis agrees, scooting closer.

“You make it sound like you're about to go bungee jumping or something,” Harry mumbles, snorting out another laugh as he reaches behind Louis.

Louis starts to reply with something snappy and witty, but he feels the clumsy, broad press of Harry's fingers against his hole, and he gasps a little in surprise, nails digging into Harry's shoulder sharply. He shuffles back against the fingers, biting down hard against his own lip when he feels one nudge in, Harry's wide knuckle catching against his rim before sliding the rest of the way in. 

The intrusion is strange, something he's not really used to even after the few times he's done it to himself and the once with Harry. It's...it feels amazing, feels like he's getting everything he ever wanted but didn't know how to ask for, and he tries not to think about how much better it's going to feel once he gets Harry's cock in him. That's what did him in last time, the wondering. He shifts in Harry's lap as Harry works the finger in and out a few times, lips sucking at the patch of Louis' throat that's level with his mouth.

“Another,” Louis says quietly after a moment, wiggling his hips. “Just to stretch. Don't try to get me off, okay? Not yet.”

Harry makes a soft noise, pulling the finger from Louis only to push it back in with a second, the stretch of it making Louis whine high in his throat, hands shaking where he's still gripping at Harry's shoulders. It's more than he's ever had in him, two of Harry's fingers wider than three of his own, and he scrapes his nails up the plane of Harry's back as Harry moves them in and out a few times, stopping to scissor them apart experimentally before fucking them further in again. It burns at first, but then it starts to feel good, and Louis can't help rocking back to meet Harry's hand as it starts to thrust in again.

“Are you ready for another?” Harry asks, kissing Louis' neck. Louis can feel the frantic beating of Harry's heart against his hands, the way he's shaking slightly underneath him. “How many should we do before you're ready?”

“I think three's enough,” Louis says, letting his eyes fall closed as he feels the tickle of sweat-damp curls brush against his cheek. “Do another one, yeah.”

He wonders how long this will last. Not the sex itself – he knows neither of them are going last very long at all, if he's honest – but  _this_ , the closeness of Harry and the perfect way they seem to fit together and understand each other. He's only known him about three months, but he already can't imagine not having Harry in his life. That should probably scare him, should probably send him running for the hills, but it doesn't. Somehow, it doesn't scare him at all. If anything, it just makes him want to hold on tighter.

He knows, logically, that this could all end for them in a matter of days. Sunday is less than a week away, and if they get eliminated, sent home, there won't be any real reason for Louis to ever see him again at all.  _That's_ the thought that terrifies him, the idea that all of this could slip from his fingers so easily. He wouldn't mind losing the recording contract or the popularity or the music, not so long as he got to keep Harry. The thought of never feeling Harry curled up against him in their tiny little bunk, of going to sleep alone, of never hearing Harry's stupid, too-loud seal laugh ever again... He can't even imagine it.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks quietly, pushing his free hand back through Louis' hair. “Am I hurting you?”

It's then that Louis realises Harry has already added a third finger, and it's then that he realises that he's shaking all over, face pressed into the place where Harry's neck meets his shoulder, soft little moans falling from his lips as he works back against Harry's hand. He's trembling with the force of it – whatever  _it_ is that's suddenly welling up in his chest – and he can't stop.

“No, it's not – ” he tries, cutting himself off when he realises that his voice is shaking just as much as his hands. He takes a deep breath in in a futile attempt at steadying himself. “I just...sorry, just. Don't stop, please.”

“Hey, it's okay,” Harry tells him, petting a hand over Louis' back soothingly. “It's alright, you can come if you need to. I don't mind, I promise.” His lips are pressed tight to Louis' ear, his words barely above a whisper, and the feeling of hot breath against his skin makes a shudder run through Louis' whole body. “You're okay, you're doing really well, alright? You look so good like this, Lou. Come on, it's okay.”

Louis chokes on his own throat as he tries to take in too much air at once, trying to rock back and fuck forward at the same time as Harry keeps working his fingers in and out. He's letting out little hiccuping moans against Harry's skin as he moves on top of him, sweat beading against his forehead as he works himself down against Harry's hand. 

“Alright, I've got you,” Harry says softly, arm like a vice around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. “It's okay, you're alright.” He crooks his fingers inside Louis, searching around for something, feeling experimentally until Louis stiffens above him, hot wave of pleasure rushing through his body and crashing against his skin. “There it is.”

“Holy shit,” he gasps, gritting his teeth against Harry's neck. “Shitting hell, what the fuck.” He moans again when Harry repeats the motion, a filthy, desperate sound ripping itself from his chest as he jerks in Harry's arms. “Again, fuck. Please.”

Harry does it once more, fingers pressing firmly into the spot inside him for several long seconds – though it feels like an hour, at least – before Louis' shaking through his orgasm, moaning loud against Harry's neck and coming hard between their chests.

“Oh my god,” he says quietly, still trembling as Harry pulls his fingers out. “Oh my...oh my _god_.”

“What, you've never found your prostate before?” Harry asks as he wipes his fingers against the sheets. “I found mine like the first time I ever fingered myself.”

“Well aren't you just a pint-sized teenage sex god,” Louis says as he loosens his hold on Harry, pulling away to stare down at him in amazement. He means for it to sound sarcastic, but it comes out more fond than anything. Whatever.

“I'm about to come all over your arse, just so you know,” Harry tells him then, rocking his hips up against Louis'. The head of his cock catches against Louis' rim accidentally, and Louis jolts in surprise, an embarrassingly needy sound falling from his lips. “You should like, move. Or something, if you don't want me to do that.”

“I want you to do that,” Louis says, rocking back against him, hands still shaking where they're planted firmly against Harry's shoulders for leverage. “I like... _really_ want you to do that.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks, like he isn't sure, like Louis grinding back against his dick like some slutty club boy isn't enough of a fucking hint. 

“Well I'd rather you come _inside_ my arse, to be honest, but – ”

Harry's moan cuts him off mid-sentence, and Louis feels warm wetness paint his lower back, Harry's cock jerking where it's nestled between his cheeks. Harry thrusts his hips up once, fingers digging sharp crescent shapes into Louis' hips as their skin slides together with a filthy noise, and if Louis hadn't literally just come himself, he'd probably be hard again just from that.

“At least I'm not the only one who comes before you can even get your cock in,” Louis says once Harry stills under him, petting his hands back through Harry's hair and bending to kiss his slack, trembling lips. “I was going to let you fuck me, you know, if you'd just waited a few more minutes.”

“Were you really?” Harry asks, and he looks ridiculously betrayed, all wide eyes and shocked expression. “Why didn't you say?”

“I _was_ halfway through saying it when you spunked all over my backside,” Louis tells him, rolling his eyes with a fond smile, laughing at the look on Harry's face as he bends to peck a kiss against his lips. “Next time.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! and @ anon who prompted this, i hope this was close to what you wanted??
> 
> i'm on tumblr at [champagneboyband](http://champagneboyband.tumblr.com)!


End file.
